doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith's Vengeance
'''Lilith's Vengeance '''is the twenty-fifth chapter of Season 1 and the twenty-fifth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on April 11, 2018 and finished on April 13, 2018. Plot Sara and Natalie enter their room, excitedly telling Jocelyn about the news of them going to face Kings and Queens. It seems Jocelyn already heard the news from Amelia. Jocelyn however, has worries. She brings up Lewis and Natalie’s match. Natalie seems to be confused for some reason, but Sara and Jocelyn know exactly what they have to talk about. They mention Lilith, which Natalie seems to not know about. Sara points out Natalie should remember, referring back to her first encounter with Lilith. Jocelyn mentions how people might’ve seen Lilith, in which Natalie responds that she has never heard of the name. Sara then mentions that the arena was probably big enough for them not to notice her, but Natalie snaps at them, asking about what they noticed. Jocelyn attempts to hug her, trying to calm her down. However, after a comment from Jocelyn, she breaks away, obvious angry. Jocelyn seems agitated, scolding Natalie for trying to hide something she obviously knows about, telling her to stop denying. Natalie then calls them “so called friends”, accuses them of calling her a demon and treating her like a monster, and is still not getting the picture at all, wondering where she went wrong. Sara tries to get everyone to calm down, but it’s pointless as Jocelyn backhand slaps Natalie in a fit of anger. She very angrily backlashes that she didn’t call her any demon, and that she shouldn’t have ever fought. Natalie storms out of the room extremely upset. Sara calls Jocelyn out on her bout of rage and tries to follow Natalie out of the room. Outside the room, Sara looks around, but no sign of Natalie. She does however find a postcard. On the postcard, there’s an image of an area behind the school with three bridges, a circle drawn around one of them. Sara begins to read the postcard. It looks to be addressed to “my only friends, Sara and Jocelyn”, though the “and Jocelyn” part seems to be crossed out. The letter brings very bad news. It mentions the last page of a book having been written and leaving this world for good. The letter gives thanks to all the help the writer received, adding that the last few months were the best of their life. Despite this, they have given up the will to live as the ghosts of their past still haunt them. They admit that the termination of their life will bring their friends suffering, but wants them to know they’re in a better place now. The writer wishes their friends will live their lives, create their stories, and live a life that they could never have. The writer then expresses their happiness of only having one regret: not confessing their love to Sara. What follows is said love confession. Regardless, the writer states they will be happy on the other side with whoever Sara will end up with, as she claims they will be better then the writer was. As the writer bids farewell and the letter ends, Sara reads at the bottom who the writer is: Natalie Brown. Sara obviously is heartbroken, but refuses to let things end like this. She races out to the back of the school, to the bridge circled. She finds Natalie on said bridge… standing on the edge. Sara calls out to Natalie, which Natalie is surprised by. Then, Natalie speaks with Lilith’s voice: “Do it.” She jumps off the bridge, intending to take her own life. Sara yells in agony and denial, and grabs Natalie’s wrist just in time, but hangs with her stomach on the ledge herself now. Not having had much time to recover since her last fight, Sara doesn’t have enough strength to pull her up. She begins to try and talk Natalie out of her suicide. Natalie asks why Sara is doing this, saying she doesn’t want to live. Sara refutes it, countering that living is the best thing in the world. When Natalie simply calls it living another day in pain, Sara says she does not have to live in pain anymore, and that she and the rest of her friends are going to help her out of this. Sara realized she can’t hang onto Natalie forever, but gets an idea. She wriggles her communicrystal out of her shirt, calling Jocelyn. She answers, still sobbing. She then sees Sara upside down, and rushes to the scene. She questions why Sara is upside down, Sara says “Less talky, more helpy”, signifying her to hurry. Soon enough, Jocelyn arrives, only to see Sara topple over the bridge. Luckily, Sara manages to grab the ledge of the bridge with her other open arm. Jocelyn comes over and Sara uses all the strength she has left to lift Natalie up to Jocelyn’s arms. Jocelyn tugs back, and now Natalie and Jocelyn are on the bridge, both safe. Now it’s Sara who is hanging from the bridge in need of saving. Jocelyn immediately goes to help. However, Natalie doesn’t seem to want to help. Jocelyn commands Natalie to help, Except it’s Lilith who responds, obviously not willing to assist. Having used all her strength to bring up Natalie earlier, Sara bring her free arm up, leaving Jocelyn to still hold Sara by one arm. Sara then begins to slip out of Jocelyn’s hand, and the two start to panic. Natalie then overcomes Lilith, to the demon’s surprise, and rushes over and starts tugging Sara back as well. Jocelyn apologizes to Natalie, saying that she did not mean to hurt her back in the room. Natalie then says it’s her fault, saying that she shouldn’t have denied everything. The two begin to apologize each and every time with more force. Sara lampshades this, asking them to play the blame game later. The other two girls tug Sara back even more forcefully, and eventually succeed in rescue Sara, although they drag her across the ground for a short amount of time before they realize it. Jocelyn breaks down crying out of relief, while Natalie breaks down crying out of sorrow. Meanwhile, Sara is literally broken down, no strength in her limbs. The three return back, Natalie and Jocelyn taking turns carrying Sara back to their room. Back in the room, Natalie and Jocelyn help Sara into bed, and she is covered up. Jocelyn and Natalie both side on the bed beside her. Suddenly, Jocelyn passes out, falling asleep right beside Sara. Natalie also falls asleep, although more purposefully, hugging Sara. Sara just accepts this, happy that she saved a good friend’s life today even if it meant risking her own, and falls asleep. The next morning, everybody wakes up around the same time, in Sara’s bed that is. Sara and Jocelyn begin to freak out, Jocelyn jumping out the bed. Sara seems to calm down, but Jocelyn’s freak out continues. Meanwhile, Natalie seems to be the happiest person in the world. The other two begin to argue, Jocelyn still freaking out. Then, Jocelyn whacks Sara with a pillow. Sara throws a pillow at Jocelyn afterwards, knocking her down. Natalie seems to be confused as to why the two are fighting. Jocelyn throws another pillow, aiming for Sara, but hitting Natalie, knocking her over. Sara then turns around and taps her butt, which causes Jocelyn to sneak pillow attack it, grossed by the fact she did such a thing. She then viciously starts smacking Sara with the pillow, only to be sniped by Natalie and knocked over once again. Sara then does a handstand leg throw, hitting Jocelyn while she’s down. Sara then goes over to make sure she’s okay, only to be greeted by the invincible Jocelyn pillow fort. She delivers a blow to the front of Jocelyn, which proves no good. However, her fort has a weakness, her head poking out of the top. Natalie snipes Jocelyn, and takes down the entire fort, Jocelyn now buried in pillows. After getting out of the pillow pile, Jocelyn finally gets her answer as to why she was in Sara’s bed, after looking down to find the dress she had on yesterday. It seems Natalie and Jocelyn have never had a pillow fight before this. The girls clean up their room, Jocelyn putting on a new outfit, and after a weird line from Jocelyn, they head out to meet the others. Debuts (In order of appearance) Cast * Mistrala – Jocelyn * DoubleDubbel – Sara * The Phoenix – Natalie, Lilith Trivia